


Ménage

by SilverWind9



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWind9/pseuds/SilverWind9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during the interval between SL-9 and Case 1-5.<br/>Jake seeks comfort in Angel's arms; Angel introduces a third party to their ménage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ménage

In the weeks and months after SL-9 they gravitated together due to their similar circumstances. One demoted, the other fired, both of their dreams had been crushed at the conclusion of Joe Darke's trial. Both were sure that something sinister had gone on beneath the surface, and they consoled each other in their own ways and promised to continue investigating a case everyone else considered over and done with.

It hadn't immediately turned physical, but when it did, it was altogether too soon. After a night of drunken venting, he had woken up with Angel's warm curves pressed against him, and had instantly regretted it. He still hadn't gotten over _her_ , as much as she had coldly pushed him away, after all. He had vowed not to repeat the indiscretion again.

But as time passed, and absolutely no progress had been made in their investigation, he turned to Angel again, and again. Night after night, her body helped to provide that temporary release just as the bottle did; he drowned himself in whatever physical pleasures he could find. 

She herself, as far as he could fathom, didn't seem to mind his motivations. It was just about the sex, and she was good at what she did; she kept it interesting, intense, varied. He really was able to let everything go during their sessions, and hoped that she was able to do the same.

That was why, when he had shown up at her place one day and she had immediately ordered him to strip off his top and seat himself on a chair, he had all too cheerfully complied, without question. When she helped remove his bandanna and tied it—wrapped—over his eyes, he had laughed. So it was to be one of _those_ times.

Demurely, she had cuffed his hands behind his back—the cold bite of the metal told him she'd done it with his police-issue cuffs, no less—and he was eager, aroused, too much so that he missed the sound of the extra set of light footsteps that entered the room and approached the both of them.

He only clued in when he was sighing out pleasurably at the feeling of Angel's hands stroking his chest, and felt in that instant another pair of hands reach for his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them, reaching in to tug his hard-on free of his boxers. His shock—the encounters had only been between him and Angel alone, to this point—caused him to be struck silent. Realization only clicked in a few seconds later, when the stranger lapped at his erection, tonguing the slit and the frenulum, massaging his length with her slender hands, touching all the right spots. Grinning from ear to ear, he turned to the woman at his shoulder that he couldn't see.

"Baby, you're too good to me."

A light laugh and similarly light claw of her nails at the nape of his neck was Angel's response.

"A leopard woman this one is, isn't she, Jake...?"

Before he could respond, there was a swirl of the stranger's tongue and she took him into her mouth, her hands at the base of his shaft. It caused a quiet gasp to escape his lips and he bucked his hips forward, pushing himself further into that inviting warmth. As of yet, the woman had made no sound—no words, no moans—but the intensity of her actions was enough. He finally managed to nod at Angel in answer to her question.

"Y...yeah. She sure is quiet though." 

He felt the woman at his feet start to move, leaning forward and pulling back, taking his cock further in with each motion as her tongue ran across the bottom of his member. He was all too happy to let her service him, but almost reached out to stroke her hair before the metal cuffs on his wrists reminded him of his position. He chuckled in embarrassment at having forgotten such a thing, and spoke up instead:

"What's your name, filly...?"

There was no reply, only a light laugh from the mouth closer to his.

"Oh, she's not allowed to speak." Angel's tone was breezy, matching the light scratching of her nails that caused a further tingle along his spine. "An agreement we made beforehand—all part of the fun, mm?"

He hummed an assent but it ended in a groan. He couldn't last for long, not under those circumstances: one mouth nipping at his earlobe and neck before finally closing over his own lips; another sucking his cock with a fervent passion. Feminine hands clawed at his shoulders and chest, massaged the base of his cock, tugged firmly at his balls. That tightening pressure at his crotch came too soon, and when the lips at his mouth lifted up from his for a quick breath, he shuddered and groaned out, hitting his climax.

"Oh, bambina..."

He felt a jolt of the stranger's hand, a flinch as he spasmed and shot his seed into her mouth. As he shook and gasped raggedly for air, he felt her mouth leave his softening cock but her hands kept hold. There was a rather deriding laugh at his shoulder.

"You don't have to pretend that you like it; it's not as though he can see you swallow."

There was no response again; a tongue lapped at the head of his cock to clean it off, and it was oddly tender, done in such a heartfelt manner he felt a twinge of guilt at her purely physical function in their ménage. Then there was a rustle, a whispered murmur. Hands and mouth left his, and he caught the sound of a body rising and lightly stepping away. The creak and then quiet click of a door opened and shut again concluded her mysterious presence. Another wave of strange feelings washed over him—it had all ended too quickly.

"She won't be joinin' us?"

Another soft laugh, and Angel's arms wrapped around his shoulders. He felt her breasts press against his skin, and the faint stirrings of lust tugged inside him again.

"No, cowboy. I want you all to myself."

And then there was much teasing, followed achingly, finally, with his release from his fetters and with gratification. He forgot all prior doubts and hesitations, forgot guilt and remorse in her hips, her lips, her touch. It ended up being one of their better nights, if not the best to date.

Days afterward, a possibility crossed his mind on why the grip of that stranger's slender hand had trembled upon his release, upon the utterance of that simple nickname he'd so carelessly groaned aloud in the heat of the moment. But the sheer impossibility of the reason caused him to brush aside the thought, and remove it from his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Written to give context to [this lovely illustration](http://rule34.paheal.net/post/view/503387) (art is, of course, not mine).


End file.
